


The Devil to Pay

by Altopiano



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Altopiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">"I drive all my bargains in the tongue and raiment of Shoreditch. If I didn't there'd be the very devil to pay..." - A Costume Piece</span>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Devil to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> "I drive all my bargains in the tongue and raiment of Shoreditch. If I didn't there'd be the very devil to pay..." - A Costume Piece

"Cost yer a shillin', Guv."

"All right."

Bunny had always accepted the terms: it must be this way, or not at all. He followed the tatterdemalion into the alley, where in the darkness he surrendered body and soul to mortal sin. Raffles's raiment may have hailed from the stews of Shoreditch, but his tongue, tracing aureoles of wicked delight around and around the tip of Bunny's cock, was surely that of an angel fallen straight from heaven.

Afterwards, the shilling vanished with Raffles into the King's Road. There was no question, ever, of paying the devil back in his own coin.


End file.
